The One Who See's: Heracules
Haunted Demigods The One Who See's: Heracules Harry Keder Harry was considered weak in his cabin, he wasn't as buff or as strong as the other Ares kids. He never recieved Ares' red aura of approval. He was practically shunned by the cabin, each and every one of the campers in the cabin found a way to bully him, whether mentally or physically. He was stronger than other campers excluding the Ares, but in the Ares cabin, if you can't lift more than half a tonne you where useless. '' ''Harry sat for dinner and had just sat down after offering a portion of his food to Ares for Strength and Athena for Wisdom. As soon as he sat down he immediatly felt something cold and wet dripping down his back. It was Mark, Clarisse's bully brother. "Problem Harry, not that you'll do anything about it" Mark said and started sniggering to his group of moronic, ape-sized friends. Harry just ignored Mark's tormentous behaviour and finished his food as quickly as possible and instead of doing his routine sword sharpening night, he just bunked off towards the Stables. The Pegasi enjoyed Harry's attention and maybe the extra sugar cubes. He walked past Blackjack and Porkpie and went straight to his favourite Pegasus, Slobber. The Camp named him Slobber because when it eats a sugar cube it leaves a big pool of drool in your hand which Mark ignored and just rubbed it's mane. "Magnificent Steed's aren't they?" said a translucent man in the smallest toga said attempting to rub Guido but the Pegasus got frightened and backed away. "Yeah they are indeed. Are you new here or something?" Harry asked giving the man a second glance. "You could say that I suppose. The name is Heracules, pleased to meet you" said Heracules and tried to lean against Guido's door but fell through only to re-appear a moment later. "Whoa whoa whoa....You're the actual Heracules? The Twelve Labours dude?" Harry asked dropping his handful of sugar cubes in Slobber's stable. "In the flesh...Not literally, but you get what I mean" Heracules said and started laughing. "But...How....what?" Harry said looking at Heracules in awe. "Other Heroes and myself made the valiant decision to break out of Elysium...Good move too. You look down child, what could be the matter?" Heracules asked. "Well, you may not have realised this but I'm a child of Ares" Harry said looking disappointed. "Oh I knew that, you resemble him slightly...I guessed Apollo but you would have blonde hair not jet black" Heracules said "So whats the real problem?" "I'm being bullied because I don't have the physique of a kid of Ares or the strength...or any of the obvious attributes" Harry said and sat on a bench near the Stables. "Well, in my many years I have learned that it's not what in plain sight that counts... look at me. I'm a son of Zeus and yet I have the attributes of a bear" Heracules said and started chuckling "I can help you boy...I could be some what of a Personal companion of yours. On this form I may need your assistance" Heracules said and the smile wiped off his face. "What can I do?" Harry asked Heracules contemplating what could happen. "I need some secure protection from the Army of Hades... they will be looking for us at some point but I need to know I am safe with you....Can you help me?" Heracules asked looking serious. "I guess so. Yeah...I will help you if you can give me some extra training...Deal?" Harry replied to Hercules. "Deal.....LOOK OUT!" Heracules said and Harry dived out of the way. What Harry dodged was some sort of steel thorn. '' ''"Its a adolescent Manticore...I haven't battled one of these in at least a Millenium" Heracules said "Try and restrict his stinger at the back!" He added. Harry drew his net and spear and both him and the Manticore circled each other. The Manticore dived for Harry but he jumped sideways, rotating the spear and it caught the Manticore in the arm. The Manticore screeched and got angry raising it's stinger to attack. It leaped through the air again but this time Harry was read and did a wide arch with his net, catching the Manticore from the feet up and flung it towards a tree. As the Manticore hit the tree Harry flung the spear and the Manticore's head exploded. Hercules clapped and said "There is hope for you yet". "I better show you around. Meet Dionysus...and Chiron and the rest of the camp" Harry said and started to walk off. For now at least. Harry had a powerful advantage in his Arsenal... The Hydra Killer....HERACULES! Category:Ersason219 Category:Chapter Page